The Lost Island
by Paleo-Dylan
Summary: A group of scientists are trapped on the island with no communications, will they live to make it to the boat, or will the stalking raptors beat them there and have a midnight snack?


The Lost Island By Paleo_Dylan  
  
Prologue  
  
I in no way on these characters or idea.  
  
This Fan Fiction is about Site B and what went on there before Ian and that group came. This will tell you about a DNA researcher who's life was ruined by the research done here. He lost his fiancé, his ordinary life was put in shambles by the research he did on dinosaur DNA for Hammond. Here is his story of the day Site B was lost. Does he survive or die. here is his story.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The alarm went off, it was 5:00 AM. I reached for the snooze button but remembered I had to catch the boat to Sorna. I remembered that we had a great break through the dinosaurs were still alive. The first batch died a month later. The second was a success. Dr .Wu promised me to watch them closely and to call if they died. He never called and this made me happy. I threw a blue long sleeve shirt and a pair of worn out blue jeans. I grabbed my luggage and walked out the door.  
  
I reached for my keys and opened the car door. I backed out of the drive way and off I was to the harbor. The boat ride was long and tedious. I talked to my calueges, there was Wyatt, who was in his usual good mood, William who was always fussing about something, Ally who was one of two girls on the 1st crew, and Sarah who was as tom boyish as ever. Together we where the best team of DNA experts around. William was fussing about something, I wasn't paying much attention. Ally was fittling with her hair. Wyatt and Sarah where fussing about football. I just watched the water holding the wedding ring my fiancé gave back cause of my work. She didn't like men who played god. I guess the team and me were playing god, but it was fun to do. The Allosaurus was a mistake. Of course all the carnivores were, even the compstagnathus. The raptors were gaining intelligence each passing day. The jeep bounced along the unpaved trail to the labs. I looked closely at all the foliage from the past. I could see through the leaves the temporary paddocks were working well. Wyatt looked across at me and said, "so last week here, I can't wait to go home," I thoroughly agreed with him. Then he said " I'm going to propose to my girl friend when we get back, I can't wait" I was happy for him. Wyatt deserved to be happy; he was one of the hardest workers I know. The Lab was at the center on the island along with the carnivores paddock area. I fussed at Hammond about this; it was insane to do it. Hammond threatened that he would fire me, now I wish he did. Ally was now sitting by Sarah. William was sitting in the front of course, I felt sorry for the driver. Wyatt and I were sitting on the tire wells. The jeep finally reached the lab. Everybody grabbed their luggage and walked into the lab. To my surprise Nedry was there, I despised Nedry. All he was is a fat slob. Of course he was catching the PM boat. Immediately we went to work. The same dull process as the week before. Extract the DNA, blend it with frog DNA, reverse the Cellular Mitosis, and inject the eggs with the dinosaur DNA. We were injecting some eggs with Spinosaurus DNA. The others where various herbivores and carnivores. I was amazed at how fast they were growing. How much smarter the raptors are. Everything was adapting so quickly. I was overwhelmed at their speed of adaptation. The work over buzzer buzzed.  
  
As I headed for the worker's bunk, I stopped by the raptor paddock. I looked inside, I wanted to study them so badly it hurt. A raptor appeared out from the wooded area, its ugly face peered at me. I could smell its rancid breath; it smelled of rotten flesh. I felt like I was about to puke. Then the raptor grinned at me and hissed as if it was to say; I'm going to get you. I'll remember that raptor forever it had a scar over its left eye; it apparently was in a fight with a fellow raptor. I slowly backed away from the fence and walked to the bunker. I unpacked my stuff and went to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
I woke to the sound of my alarm. I looked around to find everyone getting dressed and eating. I put on a pair of kaki pants and a white polo shirt. Then I tossed on my lab coat. I grabbed a pop tart and ate it. Wyatt was talking to William, poor kid. I walked out the bunker; I decided to take an early stroll through the carnivore paddocks. The t-rex was a no show along with the Spinosaurus. The pack of Allosaurus did show. The dilopisaurus frilled their frills at me. The others I didn't bother to look at. I hurried back to the lab. Today's work was easy. It was the same as yesterday; just with different DNA strains. During the lunch break Wyatt looked happier than I ever saw him. He said, "good news, we will get to leave two days early. Hammond was so happy with the process we had made in 1 and a ½ days, he shortened our time at the island." At this I jumped up and yelled yahoo. I ran up to Wyatt and patted him on the back. Everyone did, even William. After the lunch break we went back to the lab with a grin across our face. Our work went like clock work; everything was accurate down to the last detail. William actually didn't complain at all. I started to hear the word "storm" mumbled by the workers. This scared me a little. I thought of the paddocks and prayed the power wouldn't go out. Finally our work was through for the day. Wyatt and me decided to take a walk and discuss how we thought the park would turn out. Ally and Sarah thought about tagging along but decided to catch a movie. William mumbled something, but no one cared. Wyatt said the park had a possibility of making it if it wasn't sabotaged. I agreed with him. We passed the raptor paddock and stopped. It was feeding time, today's menu two cows. We watched the workers lower the two cows into the paddock. Instantly there a scream was heard that curled my blood and turned Wyatt pale. It was as if the gates of hell opened and you could hear the tortured souls were crying out for mercy. I watched as the trees shook. You could hear them rip the flesh off the cows. I became sick. So did Wyatt, I could tell by the look on his face. I listened as close as I could, I could hear the bones crunch and flesh rip. I could hear the blood hit the leaves. We both decided to go back to the bunker. I was emotionally drained from the work and watching the raptors eat. Ally and Sarah came in rather late. I figured they were hitting on the workers again. I fell asleep soon after they came in. I woke not to the sound of my alarm but to Wyatt shaking me. What is it I said, he said, "The powers out, we got to get to the safety bunker." I got dressed as quick as I ever had. I ran with Wyatt to the safety bunker, we both were baseball players in college. I asked about Ally, Sarah and William. He said they already were there. We ran into the bunker. I handed everyone a 20 gauge shotgun and extra bullets. Then the scream came. it was the raptors, they were closing in on the bunker. everyone started to pray.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
. The screams became louder, they were scarier than last time. The knob started to turn; Wyatt grabbed the knob and put all his weight against the door. I immediately ran over to help him, but just the two of us weren't enough. I yelled at William to help, but he was panicking. To my surprise Sarah ran over to help. The pushing suddenly stopped, I heard tapping on the roof. Oh no, they're on the roof. Claws started to rip through the metal ceiling. William aimed his shotgun up, I yelled don't do it but he pulled the trigger and the roof was ripped up. I felt like smacking him. He sat down laughing hysterically. I opened the door and everyone ran out, except William. I told him to get a move on but he just kept laughing. He went insane. The raptors stared coming through the roof I shut the door. (In the bunker) The raptors surrounded William. Each one with that hideous grin on their face. Each raptor got into pouncing position. The first one, which was the Alpha raptor jumped onto William and started to claw him. Flesh flew everywhere. His scyle like claw ripped open his gut, intestine spilled out on the floor, blood splattered everywhere guts hung from the wound. Through it all William laughed, all the raptors jumped on him and started to tear his flesh. The raptors now covered in William's blood knocked down the door and continued the hunt for the rest of the researchers. William's body laid on the floor twisted and mangled. An eyeball rolled across the tilted floor, leaving a blood trail. You could see that the raptors ate the stomach only, it was hollow. You could see a chunk of his heart. His body started to twitch. (Back with the researchers) Sarah said, "Where are we" I don't know were we are, I said. As I looked around I heard the raptors scream. I told them the facts, we are being hunted. Everyone gasped. We got to run. I looked ahead to see the workers village; it was the best site I ever saw. All of us ran to the village. When we got there we ran into an empty house. We stayed there for what seemed hours. I looked out the window and saw a horrific site. Two T-Rexes were stomping through the camp. I told everyone to keep down. I got down and everyone else did. I could hear the Rexes stomp around. Slowly they left. I said, that was close. Everyone agreed. Everyone stood up. Then I heard the hideous screams of the far off raptors. My face turned pale, we got to get to the boat, I said. There was a boat by the dock, always ready to use. The workers were coming to the center of the camp. Few of them were. They looked scared. I heard a defining roar. A few Allosaur's burst from the woods. I ducked, along with the rest. The Allosaur's slowly herded up the 5 workers. Two of the Allosaur's grabbed the same worker in their mouths. I could hear the worker scream as he was slowly ripped in half. His flesh was slowly ripping, you could hear it. You could hear his bones start to pop and cartilage tear. The worker screamed in agony as his flesh ripped and his intestine slid from his body. Blood poured from his stomach. The allosaur's shook their heads violently, intestine splattered against the window. The worker's screams stopped. The allosaur's tossed up their halves and swallowed them hole. Then the rest of the allosaur's grabbed a worker in their mouths. You could hear the bones crunch. Blood splatter so much it sounded like a waterfall. When the Allosaur's left, I walked out of the house. Immediately I was envolped by a horrid smell. The air smelled of raw flesh and blood. The ground was littered with arms, some severed at the elbow with some of the bone sticking out. Others were hardly recognizable as arms, yet many of the arms twitched and blood slowly ran out of open wounds. There were a few eyeballs on the ground. I couldn't stand the smell any longer. The site was horrific. I ran back into the house. I felt like puking. I said, "Don't go out there." I ran to the small bathroom. I puked. I came out wiping my mouth. The compy's would be here soon to clean up. I wondered where the other workers were. I knew the raptors were coming, or would they wait till morning. I said, "We will stay here tonight, I'll stay up and watch for raptors or maybe the rexes." They turned in early. Not much came through, a few compy's, no raptors and that was a good thing. I woke everyone early, we had to get going. The compy's made quick work of the flesh and blood.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
I looked around and looked for traces of the raptors. None was found. I walked back in. We had to get a move on. We walked causously into the woods. We had to find the dock as soon as possible. I was worried about the Allosaur's. After the incident with the workers I was causous to avoid them. I made sure to walk away from their tracks. I did not know were the raptors where as long as they weren't by me. I remember the screams well. We walked for a while and Ally needed a break. We took a small breather. A few minutes after we started out again we came across more workers. They followed us. We came across a clearing. Far off I could see a paddock. I wondered of what. We walked slowly to the paddock, this was a mistake, the 3 workers started to panic. I asked what was wrong; all they could do was point behind us. Then I saw it. Two Dilopisaurus's emerged from woods. I brought my shotgun to my shoulder, but the workers panicked and ran. The Dilopisaur's ran after them. I couldn't get a good aim. (With the workers) Were did they go. the Dilopisaur's spit their posin at the workers. One got away. The Dilopisaur's circled the two-blinded workers. One pounced at a worker. The worker screamed. The Dilopisaur ripped his chest open. Blood poured onto the ground. The worker screamed in agony. The worker fell to the ground. The Dilopisaur bit his neck. Blood splattered from the jugular vein. Muscle in the workers neck fell to the ground. He was dead. The dilopisaur bit the workers arm and tugged. The arm was ripped off and thrown into the air like a chew toy. The dilopisaur caught the arm in its mouth and started to chew. Blood ran down its jaw. The crunching of the bones sounded like a bag of potato chips being smashed all at once. The dilopisaur pecked at the carcass. Intestine fell from an open wound in the workers gut. The other worker suffered the exact same fate. (The worker that got way) I made it. Now were am I. The worker looked around. I couldn't figure out where he was. Then the squawk was heard. The worker looked down to see a small lizard. He laughed. Then more of the small lizards came. One of the small lizards bit the worker. (Note Compy have a disease in their saliva this made the worker ill quickly and stummblish) The worker kicked the small lizard. The worker ran. He stumbled and fell. All the lizards jumped on to him. The bites came viciously and rapidly. A compy bit the workers croche and ripped off his scrotum. The compy's pecked at the now badly poisoned man. Tearing his lips off slowly and biting off his fingertips. Blood dispersed from these wounds. The worker couldn't feel anything from the poison. A compy started to bite the workers eye and poked a hole in it. The compy's mutilated workers body. Fingers were bitten off. Chunks of flesh swallowed. Blood everywhere. Some compys worked their way into the workers skin and muscle eating away then breaking out through the flesh; spilling out more blood and tissue. (Back with the researchers) What is that paddock? I don't know. I walked up to the paddock and looked inside. It was the spinosaurus paddock. It hadn't escaped yet. I was happy at this. I told the group. They were ecstatic. That meant we where close to the lab. We could take a guest jeep to the dock. We ran in the direction of the lab, only to hear the raptors again. We ran faster. It was getting dark. Everyone got scared. I decided that we should climb the highest tree we could find and sleep. We came across the tree we had hoped to find, rather size wise. We climbed to the top. We fell asleep immediately. I knew we could get there tomorrow.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
We woke early. I looked around for any signs of the raptors. No signs were found. We slowly climbed down. We walked in the direction of the lab. We came across more workers; every last one was with us now. We walked quickly in the direction of the lab only to come across a river. I looked for the bridge. It had collapsed. A few workers tried to fix it, it was useless. The river was moving too swiftly. Suddenly two defining roars were heard. It was the T-Rexes. We all turned around to come face to face with the hugest dinosaurs he had seen so far. Two workers ran. That was a mistake. The T-Rexes lounged. Each Rex grabbed one of them in their mouths and started to chew. The workers screamed. Blood ran down the Rexes mouth. An arm fell to the ground at Ally's feet. I grabbed her shoulder so she wouldn't run. The arm started to twitch. Blood, tissue, and bone fell from the Rexes bloody mouths. The Rexes swallow the mangled bodies. They looked at the rest off us. I knew they could see us. Then the raptors emerged from the woods. I thought this couldn't get worst. I was wrong. The pack of Allosaurs emerged from the other side. The nine workers started to slowly edge towards the river. Wyatt reached for the shotgun at his side; Ally, Sarah and me followed his lead. We slowly backed to the riverbank. The allosaurs moved in, but the Rexes grabbed the Allosaurs by the neck and bit. (There was only two allosaurs that emerged from the woods) The Rexes bit hard. The Allosaurs hit the rexes with their tails. The Allosaurs bit at the Rexes neck but missed. I was watching the raptors. They were my main concern. Suddenly the Allosaurs flew towards the riverbank. I knew now was our time to run. We dove into the water and started to swim to the other side. The workers tried the same but the raptors beat them to the water. As the Rexes fought with the quickly losing Allosaurs, the raptors surrounded the workers. One of the allosaurs caught a Rex in the face with a claw. The Rex bellowed and ripped at the Allosaurs neck. The Allosaur screamed as a chunk of its neck was ripped out and eaten. The allosaur fell to the ground and died. The other Allosaur was quickly taken down. The Rexes walked off satisfied. The workers watched the raptors carefully. As we climbed to the other side, I looked back across the river. I readied my shotgun. The others did the same. We couldn't get a clear shot; we didn't want to hit the workers. The first raptor pounced. The worker screamed as the raptor slowly ripped open his chest. The raptor started to bite at his chest and rip out muscles. Blood dripped from the raptors mouth; all we could do was watch in horror. The raptor clawed up the workers gut. Intestine flew from the now dead workers gut. Blood splattered everywhere. The other raptors pounced on the remaining workers. We ran. I was sick to my stomach. We came to the lab, it was nightfall. We walked in the destroyed lab. I looked around. Everything was torn up. I needed to find the garage. All of us were alert. We slowly made our way to the garage. The raptors had been with us this whole time; they followed us as soon as we ran. They were in here now. I didn't tell the others, they were scared enough. We arrived at the garage only to run into the raptors. I brought up my shotgun; along with the others. Suddenly a few raptors pounced from the shadows. I got hit hard. Ally was missed by a few inches. Sarah was missed also. Wyatt was hit but didn't fall. The raptor clawed at my gut and narrowly missed a fatal hit. I heard a shot and the raptor on me fell limp. I was hurt pretty bad. I pushed the raptor off of me. Wyatt shot the raptor; I was glad he did. The other raptors ran into the shadows. Wyatt and Sarah helped me up. We looked in a Jeep for a First Aid kit; we found one. I put disinfectant on my wound and wrapped it up. We didn't sleep at all that night.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
When the sun came up; we looked around. We decided to head out as soon as we could find the keys to the Jeep. We found them quickly. I opened the garage door. I took a last look around. I was still worried about the raptors cause the jeep could only go 60 mph and we clocked the raptors at 65 mph. We got in the Jeep, I was driving. Wyatt was in the back with Sarah. Ally sat in the passenger seat. I backed out the garage and got on the road. We drove on for a little bit, till the raptors emerged from the woods ahead, I slammed on the brakes. I looked at the raptors. Then from behind came more. Then from the sides. It was a trap. Damn they were smart. There weren't enough bullets to shoot them. I revved the engine. Some raptors moved away. I put it in first gear. I put the petal to the floorboard. I sped at the raptors. They moved, and the chase was on. They were closing in fast. They jumped on the back of the Jeep; Sarah shot the raptor off. Another jumped at the jeep. It got on; Wyatt shot the raptor this time. One came up next to the driver side door and bit at me. It missed, barely. It jumped at me. Ally to my surprise shot it. Straight ahead a T-Rex emerged. I hit the brakes again. The raptors stopped. I didn't know what to do. I looked at them for advice but got none. I looked ahead at the T-Rex and back at the raptors. I had one idea. A diversion; but what? I told Wyatt to look for a flare gun. He found one. I told Wyatt to take the wheel. I was going to get the raptors off our backs. I got out of the Jeep. I opened my shotgun rounds. I looked at the raptors. I opened a flare from the flare gun. I poured the entire gun powered that would go into it. I stuck some rope in it. I shot a flare from the gun at the raptor. Then lit the wick and threw it. I told Wyatt to drive. The rex went for the flare. I distracted the raptors for a sec. Then the bomb blew. I ran as fast as I could to the jeep. I hoped on the back. I lost my grip and about fell off. I grabbed the bumper. The T-rex started to chase us. I couldn't pull my self up to the back. Sarah bent over the tailgate and grabbed my hands, she helped me up. I felt like giving her a big kiss but the Rex was closing in on the jeep. It bumped the Jeep. The back end lifted off the ground and dropped again. The rex bit at us. I could see the boat. I reached for a flare. I poured more gunpowder in it. I lit the wick. I waited for it to burn down a little. I tossed the flare/dynamite stick at the T-Rex. It blew up in his face. The Rex was distorted. I yelled at Wyatt to put the petal to the ground. The wheels spun. We speeded off towards the dock. We drove onto the boat. I ran to the steering column. I started the boat. Wyatt untied it. We backed out of the dock. I heard a scream, it couldn't be. a raptor on the boat, where. I told Wyatt. He took a shotgun down to the lower deck, Sarah and Ally went with him. They found the raptor, it was the Alpha Male. It ran past them before they could get a shot in. I saw the raptor run to the upper deck. I grabbed my shotgun. one shot left. I aimed at the raptor. Wyatt and the others ran up to the deck and shot the raptor at the same time I did. We pushed the corpse into the water. (Few days later) I stood at the alter; on the right of Wyatt who was beaming. My gut hurt from the slash by the raptor. I listened to the preacher. I waited for my que. I handed the man the ring. I was smiling. Wyatt kissed his new wife. They walked down the isle hand and hand. At the reception I ran into Sarah, I gave her a kiss on the cheek and said thanks. She blushed and kissed me back then hit me in the side and said welcome. I stumbled a bit and she caught me. She apologized but I said it was ok. I asked her to dance; neither one of us were good dancers but we tried anyway. We both laughed every time we stepped on our toes. (Zoom in on the island) a raptor stands in the lab. It screams its horrid scream. Sarah and Dylan dated. Later on they married and had a family. Wyatt was happily married for the rest of his life; they had a family and kept in touch with Dylan and Sarah. Ally was not seen again after the wedding. The raptors slowly got smarter and smarter.  
  
  
  
  
  
The End.. Or is it 


End file.
